


Life of the Woods

by haikyall



Category: Fukurodani - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Peace, Relax - Freeform, forest, retreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall
Summary: If there was anything Akaashi Keiji had difficulty in, it was relaxing, and you.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Life of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> There might be unnoticed grammatical errors, if so please tell the author about it.  
> ALL names & events mentioned in the story are completely random and fictional, they are not from real encounters or stories.

“Good afternoon,” You and the leader—who was a third-year guy, well known for his charm with the ladies and looks since he had a lean body, sharp jawline, and was pretty tall—of the club greeted as the two of you entered the club room together. The club seems to quiet down to return your greeting. You were essentially the assistant of the leader, always prepared to write down and contact the people that need to be contacted. 

“I was called to the faculty room today,” The leader starts. The club starts to murmur their suspicions to one another. You were mainly called to the faculty if you lack certain requirements or if you were failing, sometimes, ideas of teachers that they want students to do. 

“Our science and health teachers want the different clubs to undergo a 2-day retreat, we will be organizing and be in charge of it” Our leader, named Niwa Yoshihiro, continues. At this point, the class has some objections to the request. Of course, they would object the idea, we’re still essentially children.

“How are we supposed to convince the company to even let us use the venue for 5 days?”

“But adults wouldn’t listen to children when it comes to these types of things.”

“Why don’t they organize it themselves?”

“What does health have to do with the retreat?”

“Everyone goes through the retreat?”

In amidst the chaos the juniors were brewing, Niwa breathes in heavily, an action you knew too well. It meant he was pissed. Was it because of the backlash of the late realization that this might bring us some problems? The other third-years who recognized his mannerism told the club to quiet down and the club follows since they are the seniors but then they can’t seem to accept that such a big event was given under the hold of students, so the noise soon arises. It was soon evident that the seniors were losing their grasp on the juniors as they made even more noise.

“But we’re a nature club!”

“What do you in a retreat anyw—“ 

“They entrusted us to do it because we too will have to face this someday, might as well be now. If we get rejected which they assured me they wouldn’t, they will be the ones to inquire and reserve the place. If they organized it, then what do we learn? That we’re pampered and born with a silver spoon? Fukurodani doesn’t do silver spoons.” Niwa scolds the club for the rowdiness and how unprofessional they are. He only calms down when you put a hand on his right shoulder.

“You’re scaring them Niwa-senpai,” You calmly say. Niwa closes his eyes, breathes in, stays silent for a while, and opens his eyes and mouth to speak.

“Health is a subject that includes mental health, they want us to relax for a while and just heal even if it’s just for five days. And to answer the last question, yes, every club will go through a retreat,” Niwa pauses, seeing the club has settled down once again to its murmuring state. He looks at the paper he was given.

“Our job is to plan for the 2-day retreat and to execute it on the actual event, every club will go out for the weekend and come back on Monday since we will be executing the plan, we will always be going to the same venue until all the clubs have experienced the retreat” The club groans at the fact they have to get up early on a weekend and do more academic things.

“What about our homework and quizzes that need to be done?”

“If the submission is on Monday, then submit it on Tuesday, if it’s due on other days then do it before the deadline. You’re automatically excused if the quizzes or oral recitations are on Monday although long tests and project submissions will occur on Tuesday” The class groans even more because of the catching up they have to do. Niwa gives them a sympathetic look before continuing 

“All we have to do is to find a venue, organize events, and give roles to every member. Y/N will take charge of the list” Niwa looks over to you and says;

“Give the list to me after.” You only nod as a reply as the club starts to work on the biggest project they will face.

_________  
Four months later, Monday, 4:00 pm

You sigh as you wave off the boys’ soccer club who were happily waving as they go home. This retreat event may give you some new friends and well, new gifts. 

“Here is your bag of ‘I’m deeply inspired by you, please be my girlfriend’,” Niwa teases as he hands you an eco-bag filled with gifts due to that one activity the juniors prepared. An activity that lets you give a gift to people. Ever since you started the retreat, a lot more guys started to take interest with you since you kept on assisting them in their activities. 

“I’m sure they are just thank you gifts,” You say, taking the bag and checking its contents. It was just letters. It was only a mere sign that your retreat has gone through successfully and its purposes were met. You head inside the club room checking attendance as part of your routine on the way back to school. 

“The volleyball club is next right? They’re also the last ones right?” You nod, not processing the words your senior is saying. You were checking the list of students on your clipboard to see if the juniors were loitering around the school.

“Isn’t that the club where Bokuto-senpai and Akaashi-senpai go?” One of your juniors whispers, you look up from your clipboard. Oh no, it's him, Akaashi Keiji, that dude always looked at you like you had a problem even when you two didn’t speak to each other. But when you did, it was normally bickering, he would be straightforward while you would think of a witty answer.

________  
Last Monday

You could feel a pair of eyes staring into your soul, at first you didn’t mind until the air was suddenly too suffocating to bare “Could you not look at me like you want to murder me?” You ask the air loud enough for the person staring at you to hear while writing your notes down very furiously. 

“Well, your face makes me want to murder you,” the voice that belonged to Akaashi plainly says. You were taken aback to what he said making you put down your pen and look at him. His face was leaning on the palm of his hand which was supported by his elbow on the table beside you.

“What’s stopping you then?” You shoot back.

“Witnesses,” The setter nudged his head at the classmates that were laughing and talking to each other and their little groups. 

“You don’t even have a murder weapon,” You scoffed. Akaashi stood up and went to your seat. You suddenly get nervous, what is he doing? The second-year then places his right hand on your desk, at the back covering the notebook you were writing on a few moments ago, his left on the wooden support of your chair for your back. His figure then leans down until his mouth was right next to your ear.

“I don’t need a weapon to murder you,” Was all he said until the teacher came in. He goes back to his seat, leaving you a flustered mess.

_________  
Two months ago,

“AGAASHEE~ YOU SHO-”

“Not in the mood, Bokuto-san,” You hear the setter cut off his friend as his friend gives off a sad face, who entered the classroom in the most Bokuto way; barging in. The whole room holds its breath, will Bokuto turn to emo-mode, again? But he smiles again as he lays down a sandwich on Akaashi’s table. The room suddenly relaxes and goes back to its normal rituals.

“You know, eating lunch is more suitable for a lunch break than just reading a book right?” You say, concerned that the setter hasn’t been eating since you just saw him reject his best friend.

“Reading feeds the brain,”

“Nothing’s gonna go to your brain when nothing is in that stomach of yours,” you retort back. Akaashi looks at you and Bokuto.

“I’m used to it,” Akaashi shrugs before going back to his reading session, flipping through the next page.

“Why is Bokuto-senpai over here making you eat a sandwich then?” You raise an eyebrow, stating the obvious as Bokuto pesters the setter with ‘Agashe~ eat some food~~’ while poking the plastic-wrapped chicken sandwich at Akaashi’s cheek.

“I’m not famished yet,”

“You will be when the bell rings,” Akaashi rolls his eyes in the annoyance of your persistence.

“If I eat this, will the two of you shut up?” Akaashi grabs the sandwich from Bokuto’s grasp and points it at the two of you. Bokuto lights up as he nods eagerly. You just shrug and make a small smile.

“YES AGAASHEE~” Bokuto states as Akaashi takes a small bite out of the sandwich.

________  
Monday, 4:04 pm

Note, that was only some of the teasing and bickering he does for the past two years. Dammit, that Akaashi. All that bickering and he still makes sure he's stuck inside of your head. You stand in front of the first-years, gaze on the wall, and gripping the clipboard tighter than usual as you recall last week’s events.

“Y/N-chan, hold the clipboard any tighter and it might break into pieces” One of your second- years comments, seeing how tight your grip is. You look back on the clipboard, snapping back to reality and release a part of your hold. Your batch mate giggles; 

"What exactly are you think--" 

"Nothing," You brush off the question as your batch mate dies of laughter.

“Last one guys, don’t be late on Saturday!” Niwa shouts as he leaves and the club says their last greeting to him. You grab your things as well and bid farewell to your club mates.   
This might be a lot harder than you expect.

_________  
Saturday, 6:00 am

Our clubs boards the bus, assuring that the boys’ volleyball club has complete attendance and has boarded the bus. The thought of you assisting the boys, well mainly Akaashi, made you tense. Why so? Every move you make is deeply observed by him and sometimes— well, most of the time— you were mocked for it. You were mocked so often that sometimes even Bokuto joins in the teasing.

“Y/N-san? You look nervous,” One of your seniors said while patting your back, noticing how you were tense. 

“Maybe she’s nervous because she finally found some guys that are her type,” Niwa teases out of you, you, on the other hand, was shaking your head in refusal while the other seniors chuckle at how you reacted.

Your clubmates start to settle down and prepare to sleep since they were already accustomed to the rituals in the bus the leader needs to do. Only you, your teacher and Niwa stay standing and the bus starts to move and it was the cue for Niwa to speak “Good morning boys, we are the Nature Reserves club, assigned to give you a nice retreat. I’m Niwa Yoshihiro for the juniors who don’t know me. For inquiries or concerns, don’t hesitate to approach me, Y/L/N, Y/N, or our teacher in charge, Ms. Hira Akima,” He gestures to you and you bow slightly, honoring the elders and seniors in the bus, for a quick second you can feel eyes scan your body, you decide to sit down to avoid being uncomfortable. He also gestures the teacher how simply waves with her right hand before sitting down. 

“Our trip to the retreat house will span for at least 4 hours including factors like traffic and weather, please make yourselves comfortable, we will let you guys know if we are near our destination,” This was Niwa’s last words before sitting down and start to relax onto the seat he is situated in.

_________  
8:30 am

You arrive at Karuizawa Retreat Center for the retreat. The volleyball club was amazed that your club found someplace serene and near to the school. Both clubs get off the bus and line up for the distribution of rooms. Akaashi gives you a list of all their members with class sections and positions in volleyball. “You know, I never perceived you as a naturalist,” Akaashi says as you take the clipboard. You read its contents as you contemplate what your next words are to be.

“What type of person did I make you perceive me as?” You say looking up from the list and looking at him with your right eyebrow arched.

“A person who conceives staring as a sign for plotting a murder,” He plainly states. You roll your eyes at the recall of the memory. 

“You don’t like to let things die down huh?” You say in an annoyed and huffed out voice as Akaashi smirks.

“Not when you turned crimson red right after,” 

You shake your head as you turn away to hand the list to your teacher. You then head to the activity hall to prepare the visual aids the club will be using to execute the retreat. The volleyball club meanwhile, is settling their things down in their respective rooms.

________  
9:00 am

You start the session with a Shibashi session. A Shibashi session is a group of Chinese (Qigong to be specific) exercises to keep the balance of the body. Most of the moves are nature-like or imitating nature’s actions. It focuses on mainting the circulation of the body. You can say it's a kind of meditation. And the volleyball club being well, a sports club took this seriously. Although their sport specializes in jumping, precision, and alertness, they managed to saw the reasoning of the activity and did it the best way they could. 

You then let them wander around the place and let their curiosity flow, but in silence, meaning. Bokuto was **q u i e t** for once. Akaashi was impressed, Bokuto wasn’t even in his emo mode. Although the captain did ask you why he had to be quiet. You explained that they weren’t the only ones in retreat and that different groups are also in the same location, it would be rude to ruin the atmosphere the retreat house has made by creating noise. You also added that it was for them to take in nature’s sounds and be one with it. 

________  
9:30 am

“Yaaaaaaa, I might actually enjoy this,” Bokuto states, stretching out his arms and putting his hands on his nape as he goes back to his seat. Akaashi smiles, he has never seen the captain so relaxed before, he was always so lively and energized. It was only then he has noticed the pressure Bokuto has been taking in because of the position of both Ace and Captain. 

_'Bokuto-san, you’re good at hiding if you’re tired or not’_

_‘Maybe I should lay low for a while as well’_

_‘Wait, no, Bokuto-san might do something again’_

_‘Bokuto’s emo-mode might come out of nowhere’_

_‘What are the possible weakne-‘_

Akaashi starts to debate whether he should take care of the moody captain or just be himself until he felt a finger poking his left shoulder. 

“Akaashi-san,” You say from behind him. He turns around in response. 

“Y/N-san?” 

“It’s already recess, you’re the only one left in the room” You give him a small smile as you say these words, noticing his overthinking.

Was he? He must’ve been distracted with all that thinking he does. He looks around the room to see you are right. It was only you and him left. You then grab his arm to lead Him out of the activity room and towards the cafeteria, where his other teammates are. The setter notices that they are bickering on how much food one should get. His expression went from stressed to relaxed. You stand beside him and notice how he relaxes around his teammates and managers.

“Part of the purpose of the retreat is to relax from the reality and just embrace nature’s true and former beauty, or at least some of it” You start with a small smile. The second-year looks at you since you were speaking.

“You need to relax as well Akaashi-san, worrying about your teammates is part of the reality you must look away from, even if it’s just for two days,” You say, looking at him with a smile.

“AGAAAASHEEEEE~” Bokuto calls out, Akaashi walks toward him with an expressionless face. 

“Bokuto-san,”

“YOU NEED TO EAT A LOT AKAASHI-SAN~” Bokuto shoves a clean tray from the tray rack to Akaashi’s chest to which he holds and he sighs.

 _‘It is not that easy, especially when it been like this for over a year now,’_ The setter takes a look at you, you were in the middle of sitting down with your other second-year friends. He takes note of how your eyes crinkle when they form a smile or laugh, how your eyes widen when you have something new to say when you get a tint of blush for being embarrassed. He sighs once again as he grabs the pair of chopsticks to start getting the food he desires.

_‘How I wish what you told me was easier to do,’_

________  
10:00 am

The volleyball club sits on chairs in a circle facing outwards, meaning the members can’t see each other without looking at their left or right. Most of the members have an underlying feeling of nervousness for what comes next. You hold a thin stack of papers, all of which are gonna be used by the group. You start to distribute the papers as you start your instructions. “This session is called ‘Open Heart’. Using the given papers, you will write your name and we will rotate the paper within the group clockwise, meaning your paper will be held by every member of your club. As you receive the paper, write your letter for the person’s name, what you want them to know, what they need to do, if you adore them, if you want to clarify some issues, etc. The choice lies within you, we will rotate whenever you hear the gong sound” You finish as you see them scribbling their names with a pen and Niwa hits the gong with a stick that’s been wrapped with a cloth. Normally the ringing of the gong meant to silence, but this activity added meaning to the gong for just a while. 

“And please, practice confidentiality, whatever the paper says, and whatever happens in this room, stay here and in your memories,” You say with a moderate tone, giving the feeling you were serious. The boys' nod in understanding and Niwa rings the gong, signaling the first rotation.

________  
11:00 am 

It took an hour for the papers to come back to each member since they were 10 members and they took their time in writing the letters. You give them time to read the letters the members have given themselves.

The moment Akaashi receives his letters, his hands are suddenly fumbling with themselves, he’s nervous. What would his members say? He starts to think he didn’t do a good job of uniting the team as a vice-captain. Did he not do a good job i-

His paper filled with letters arrive.

 _“Akaashi-san, You’d make an amazing captain next year. Thank you for your hard work,”_  
-Washio

 _“You are a very important asset to the team, it may not look like it, but you are, please don’t think that you aren’t an amazing vice-captain, cause you deserve the place more than anyone else.”_  
-Sarukui

 _“Akaashi-kun, I’ve never seen someone as hard-working in understanding their teammates other than you, you never fail to surprise me.”_  
-Manager Shirofuku

 _“Thank you for always being here, not just for Bokuto-san, but for everyone. Everyone appreciates you, and we know that you may overthink but we’re always here for you when you need us.”_  
-Manager Suzumeda

 _“Akaashi-chan, keep being a role model and inspiration for the juniors, welcome them with your open arms, just like how you welcomed each of the member’s weaknesses as a setter and a vice-captain,”_  
-Konoha

 _“Akaashi-senpai~, Thank you for teaching me how to set for my teammates, I won’t let you and our seniors down! Thank you also for taking care of us as a vice-captain,”_  
-Anahori

 _“Akaashi-san, keep your head up, don’t think the team deserves a better vice-captain because that’s already you.”_  
-Komi

 _“Akaashi-senpai, it may not look like it, but we’re lucky to have you in our team!”_  
-Onaga

 _“Keiji, Thank you for always having my back, even when I tend to get in a bad mood sometimes, and I know it is quite unreasonable at times but you still take the time to make sure that I’m okay, thank you for that. I’m sorry that I was always a burden even if I’m the captain of the group. Thank you for being there for the team when they needed you. Thank you for making solutions the team needs to go to Nationals, for teaching the juniors. I’m glad you are my vice-captain. You are the best vice-captain this club ever had. Yes, I notice that you are the only person who understands me, and the only one who stayed. Thank you for not turning your back on me. Thank you for having faith in me, as a friend, and as your captain. Thank you for being there, for me.”_  
-Bokuto, your friend till the end.

As Akaashi reads the letters, tears start to form. They were exactly what he wanted to hear. He felt secure but the tears unconsciously started to fall on to his paper. That’s when he felt arms around him, he realizes it’s Bokuto.

“Thank you for everything, Keiji,” Bokuto whispers on his setter’s right ear. Akaashi felt like a huge stone was removed from his shoulders and starts crying. The team hurdle together for a group hug as they realize what was going on. 

“Akaashi-senpai, you’re gonna make everyone cry! Don’t cry anymore~~” Anahori teases, getting a chuckle from the group. 

“Thank you guys, this means a lot,” You smile at the aftermath of the activity. It’s the reaction you wanted, members need to trust each other especially in clubs like these. Activities like this improve trust and morale in the group. The more trust there is in a group, the better their games become. 

_‘I hope he can relax a bit now’_  
________  
1:00 pm

Your club gave the boys two hours of rest because of that moment, one hour for rest because of the moment the group shared in the session hall and another hour for lunch. They have gathered around again but this time they are gathered on the floor and are facing others. In between each member is a bag inside is their prized possession/s they would like to give anyone in the room. Anyone can receive a gift, including the hosts themselves, meaning you and your club might receive a small token from the club if you made them happy. 

A third-year club mate relays the instruction your group has been saying for the past four months as it is engraved into you. The third-year student also explains the purpose of the activity, which was to develop a deeper form of trust amongst the members since they always have been together, it would be nice to know that they have each other’s backs.

The group nods and agrees to start with the managers and then the youngest. The managers got each other handkerchieves, symbolizing their friendship and the way they faced hardships will always be remembered since they were as intricate as the designs.

Anahori gulps and nervously takes out a family picture. He stands and gives it to Onaga. “This is a picture of my family because I look at you as my family. We are the first-years and possibly the only ones for the rest of our high school life. I just want you to know, I trust you and you can count on me both in and off-court.” Onaga smiles and takes out a little toy car and gives it to Anahori “Man, those were my lines…” The group laughs before Anahori continues. “As a fellow first-year, I understand where you’re coming from. Don’t worry, I too have your back. I don’t get a lot of toys so this was my first car. I’m pleased to have this journey with you” The juniors share a hug before Onaga goes back to his comfort place in the room. 

Akaashi stands and takes out a little photo as well, he hands it over to Bokuto, “This was a picture of us when we first met. I didn’t know how to deal with you honestly. And after all these years, I still value our friendship no matter how chaotic you are.” He plainly states, Bokuto, with tears that are about to shoot out from his eyes, hugs Akaashi for the second time today. Akaashi is shocked but hugs back. They pull away and Akaashi turns to you.

You get flustered for a second, he starts going near you and takes out a small trophy from his bag of prized possessions. It was just a golden hand that was touching the golden ball, making it look like it was about to spike the ball. It had a black stand with a silver plate that says ‘Mori Junior Highschool’. He stops in front of you, takes a deep breath before saying anything. “This,” He starts, holding the trophy to your eye level. 

“is the first trophy I got from volleyball.” He explains, your eyes pop out of its eye sockets from the shock of the news the setter just told you. Why is he giving you such a sentimental item?

“I’m giving this to you because you are one of the people I simply adore and feel comfortable with. You may ask, ‘Why to give such a possession that held deep meaning to a girl you’re comfortable with?’” He chuckles before explaining the last part.

"Sometimes, giving an important possession might not be physically there. It might be the meaning of it." He looks at you with a small smile seeing that you're kinda confused. You furrow your eyebrows at his explanation. 

_'What kind of meaning does a trophy have then?'_

“Well, I did imply that I want to murder you… But I never told you where I’d stab first right?” He cooly states. You were stunned at his choice of words. You didn’t know what to say, for the first time, Akaashi rendered you speechless. Pleased at seeing your reaction, his left hand, which was holding his bag of possessions, takes your right hand to place the trophy in your hand. You felt a piece of paper from the bottom of the trophy.

“And when I said I didn’t need a weapon, doesn’t mean I won’t use a bow and arrow on you,” He adds as he flashes one small smile before turning around and going back to his place. It seems that you weren’t the only person Akaashi left speechless at that moment the entire room too was quiet. Well that is until Bokuto shouts. 

“AGAAASHEE~ WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?” Akaashi just shrugs.

“Nothing, Bokuto-san, I’ll just explain later,”

Komi stands up and gives a small red and chewed-up ball to Konoha. “This may seem like trash but this was the very first toy I bought for my dog. I want to give this to you to show that I will always follow you—not in a creepy way, like as friends you know?— and just keep the game going,” Konoha hugs Komi as a sign of gratitude. He stops Komi from going back to his seat by grabbing his left arm.

“This is marble from my grandmother’s house” He explain, fumbling with the small spherical object. “She means a lot to me, and so does the house, I want this to be a sign that I value you as much I value her,” Konoha explains as fast as he can. Komi just pulls him in for a hug for the second time. And with that Komi returns to his place.  
Bokuto, being Captain, took his precious time once again. He had something to give to all the members. For the first-years, he gave them a red omamori. He explains that on his first volleyball match, his mother gave him one before the match started and it meant a lot to him. He wanted to give it to them specifically because, it’s his last year as a Fukurodani student and as their Captain. He wants to wish them luck whether or not they continue to pursue volleyball.

For his fellow third-years, he gave each of them a volleyball keychain. He was also given one of these in his junior years. To him, it meant they shared a bond and that was volleyball, given the fact that they will be separating ways at graduation, this is one of the ways he thought of to keep the memory intact.

And for his Vice-Captain, he gave Akaashi a shiny, porcelain, and little owl figurine. The figurine had a similar appearance to Bokuto himself, a horned owl. He explains that he is aware that his nickname revolves around owls cause he looks like one. The figurine was given to him by his grandparents, he wanted the setter to remember the things they did in high school, even when Bokuto was already in college.

Akaashi stands up and does a ninety-degree bow “Thank you, Captain!” Akaashi shouts, the other members follow his lead. And like a switch, Bokuto was his happy and goofy self again as he went back to his seat like he was not the same person who gave out a speech for each grade level.

Yamato stands up and goes in front of Washio, his hands are trembling as he gives the middle blocker an omamori as well the only difference is that it has the representative colors of Fukurodani; white, black, and gold. “I wanted to give this to you because it’s our last year and possibly the last time we might see each other and recall each other's name. Thank you for everything, I wish you the very best, my friend,”

Washio takes the charm and puts a little metal rose on Yamoto’s hands. “It was given to me by my mother. It had a lot of meaning since she got it on the day I was born. It more like a good luck charm to me. I think you deserve it Yamoto-kun,” Washio explains most straightforwardly. The pair hugs for a little while till one of the juniors joined, and then another junior joined, then Bokuto, and the other members just cam piling in for the extended group hug. The tension ever since Akaashi gave you the trophy never left the room for the rest of the session.

_________  
3:00 pm

It took a while to calm down the boys since there was a lot of bickering and chasing well, Bokuto was in his emo mode at that time and didn’t manage the group as he was supposed to do. Mainly because he wanted a group hug when he gave his gifts. Akaashi, knowing Bokuto and just being Akaashi, just told Bokuto it would be unfair for the other two members to be having a hug and their gifts weren’t given yet. Bokuto understands but it took him a while to go back to the ‘hey hey hey’ mode of his.

You spent the last three hours of them just reaching total calmness. Your club made the group go outside and just try to draw what they felt at that time but they, meaning Bokuto, needed to be quiet for the whole time. While the sports club was busy doodling, your club used the opportunity to not let you live down the fact that Akaashi Keiji just gave you a big trophy.

“Not so much of a thank you letter, is it?”

“Wow, wish my **f r i e n d** gave me a gift like that”

“You sure, you don’t like him? Your flustered face says otherwise senpai~”

“Not to mention, he is kinda cute,” 

Did I mention the whole club was teasing you? Yes, I did. Including Niwa with his one comment, “Was he the reason why you’re so nervous for today?” You strongly deny all of the accusations but this comment made you freeze like you were the human version Microsoft. Niwa raises his eyebrows in amusement while the other members snicker and gush at your reaction. You spent that entire session trying to calm down the group that was attracting noise every time they see you walk around the place to observe the boys. Okay, maybe you did have a little crush on the setter. Emphasis on ‘little’. 

The volleyball club, on the other hand, is exploring nature. The known best friends, Bokuto and Akaashi, decide to take some peace in a little cottage by a river near the vicinity of the retreat place. The only things that were inside the cottage were a worn-out bed for a single person and a table with a chair also for one person.

“Akaashee~” Bokuto whisper-shouts from the bed he was lying on as he drew what he experienced in the piece of Oslo paper your club gave him.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi replies quietly but not in a whisper-shouting manner his superior used. His face not looking up from the paper and intends to finish the task at hand. 

“Did you mean it?” Bokuto says in a softer version of his loud voice. He sits up on the edge of the bed.

“Mean what exactly?” Akaashi calmly states, still not looking at his crackhead friend that was now trying his best to not disturb the other people that was peacefully having their retreat. 

“What you said to Y/N, I mean you are pretty obvious to me since we’ve been together for so long,” Bokuto stands and heads to the table where his quiet definition of a friend is sitting. He squats down and sees what his junior is doing. 

_‘He’s drawing a wave, typical Akaashi’_

“Yeah, I meant it.”

“Every single word?” Bokuto asks, wiggling his eyebrows to tease his junior. 

“Every single word. Now, stop making that face, it makes me more annoyed.” Akaashi rolls his eyes in annoyance as he admits the truth to his friend.

“Akaashee~, that hurt~” Bokuto states, putting his right hand to his chest, making a weird scene and what looks like he got shot by his setter’s straightforward words.

“Shut up, people are trying to get peace every once in a while,”

“Well, it looks like you’re gonna get more than just peace~” The captain teases before going back to the bed and continuing his work. As he sat down he felt a little thud on the back of his head, a bit of pain kicks in from the same spot the thud came from. His hand goes to the spot and realized, he’s been hit by something. A little pound on the ground attracts some noise. Bokuto looks over behind him where the sound came from. An eraser. He picks it up, it came from the only other person in the room. 

“AGASHE~” Bokuto whisper-shouts again, clearly annoyed of what his junior did. Bokuto throws back the eraser back at the setter. It lands at the second-year’s feet. Akaashi bends over to pick it up. Akaashi sits up, smirks, and looks at Bokuto.

“Hmm, guess someone forgot whose the setter in the room, get back to work Bokuto-san,” Bokuto grumbles and mumbles a string of curses too quiet for even Akaashi to hear.

________  
6:00 pm

You requested that the boys, eat in complete and utter silence. It was because, you’re on your retreat, they need to remember that they are here all because of nature. A way of showing appreciation is to savor the flavors of the food that was given to you. Part of the process is to **eat. in. complete. utter. silence.** The narrator is looking at you, Bokuto. Although, this also meant that your team would be completely quiet as well. This fact made you a lot happier, away from the pestering teasing of both the juniors and seniors.

You had extra time after eating so you decide to take a look at the details the trophy the setter had given to you. Your eyes scrutinize the trophy inside a bag you brought, seeing as though the clubs just keep on giving you thank you letters for assisting them although, it serves a different purpose now. You notice a small bulk at the bottom of the whole trophy. Out of curiosity, you try to pull out the bulk, only for you to conclude that it’s an envelope.

You pull out the envelope and placed it on your lap under the table. You notice the front of the envelope that has a plain heart sticker to seal the folded part of the envelope. You open the envelope to see a pink note. Your hands start to get a bit clammy and your chest suddenly feels like it’s about to explode. 

_‘Akaashi wouldn’t… right?’_

_'You dumbass, he wouldn't do such a thing.'_

You open the letter to read its contents.

**_‘Y/N,_ **

**_I hate that all you keep on getting stuck on my head. It always has been like that for the past years. I couldn’t help it. Even Bokuto was getting annoyed with me, saying I was getting distracted too often. But, I like you. Of course, it would be utterly stupid of me to assume you like me back but I couldn’t help but imagine if we had an ambivalent relationship. I may come off as annoying like a thorn to you but you will always be a delicate purple rose to me. I would just like to know you a little more than just having such a conversation every day in class._ **

**_The thorn to your rose,_ **

**_Keiji.’_ **

You felt like screaming, squirming, freaking out. You mentally slap yourself in the face for opening the letter and reading it at such an inappropriate time. Of course, it was inappropriate… You **couldn’t** freak out, all you could do was just sit there in silence and just think to yourself. 

_‘Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant me patience, God. Please grant m—“_

Niwa rings the bell. It’s time to clean up and head back to the rooms. You already cleaned up your plates as you did finish early which led to your mental breakdown seconds ago.

“Senpai, are you feeling well? Did you seem ill a while ago? Is it because of the food?” A junior comes up to you in concern. Did you look that sick? You shake your head in response to your kohai and to shake your screaming thoughts to the side. 

“No, no. I’m feeling okay, I just feel a little tired, that’s all,” You wave off the concern as you were about to leave the cafeteria only stopping when you feel a warm hand wrap around your left wrist.

“Please walk with me,” Akaashi says from behind you, giving off that he was the one holding your hand. You nod in agreement, again mentally slapping yourself at how awkward this is gonna be since he’s so quiet and you don’t usually talk unless… you are spoken to.

You two walk in silence around the dimmed woods, only seeing that a few warm light posts are starting to turn on as the sky turns from a blue to a gradient of red, purple, and orange. The purpose of that was to light the places where you can just sit down and talk. Akaashi smiles.

“It’s quite peaceful here, how did you find this place?”

“One of our members knew the owner of the place and we got a discount for it,” You say proudly. Akaashi chuckles.

“How did you come to like nature?” He asks, fiddling again with his fingers. A common sign that he was nervous.

“Well, it's because it calms me down, and I seldom see it since we’re in Tokyo. It would be nice to wake up to birds chirping and not the busy streets.” You say as sit on the ground by the river, not choosing to sit by the tables. You feel as if the light ruins the quality of the sky. and mesmerize the sky. It had more stars since you are in a quieter place than the bright Tokyo but it was still few since the sky was only about to get darker little by little. Akaashi sits beside you a little distance away from you. He looks up at the sky and sees what you mean. It was calm and serene. Calm in a relaxing way. A way Akaashi didn’t know he’d experienced until now. Being in a retreat like this did make him wish he grew up in a place calmer than Tokyo. 

“You read it, did you?” He doesn’t look at you, but you can tell by the strain of his voice, he was nervous but he needed an answer.

“The sky is nicer when you’re with someone you like,” You say randomly. Akaashi looks at you slightly confused but then he understands what you mean and looks back at the sky. Akaashi sighs in relief, he’s glad to listen to his gut and to hear your answer. 

“Nope, I beg to disagree.” He says. Your eyes peels away from the sky and looks at him in confusion. Did you not say the words right? Did you misunderstand the letter? But it clearly said… maybe he’s here to change his mind. Maybe you should've been straightforward. Yea it’s got to be-

“The sky has always been nice,” Akaashi looks at away from the sky and towards to you.

“But it becomes ethereal when you’re with someone you like,” He finishes as he looks again at the sky. A purple sky filled with pink clouds as the sun sets. Nothing else is between the two of you. The only sounds you hear is the water flowing and the leaves rustling in the air. It’s just you, him, the sky, the river, and the woods.


End file.
